Be Mine
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: Hao's got some candy in his pocket and he's willing to share it with Yoh. Of course, he expects Yoh to work for his treats... HaoxYoh lemon oneshot


**Be Mine**

Disclaimer: Yaw I don't own Shaman King; I'm just a rude bratty girl.

Jessie: Don't worry; you can be my rude bratty girl.

Joh: Yay!

J twins: -Hugs- Mucho love

Joh: Oh, and just to clarify something, I hate those candy hearts, they taste bad (in my opinion of course)

Jessie: But they're so cute!

Joh:…yeah…sure…okay…

Jessie: -Twirls away into the sunset-

Joh: …-blinks-…. No wait…take me with you!

0o0o0

Yoh tapped his fingers against the smooth surface of the table and whistled softly to himself. Groaning, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. "I'm bored!" he whined to no one in particular.

At that moment the door opened revealing a longhaired boy with dark eyes. He grinned at Yoh and hopped onto the table, swinging his legs happily. "Yoh-chan, guess what I bought?"

Yoh peeked one eye open. "I dunno, an orange?"

"Nope!"

"…Uh…"

Hao smiled broadly and presented a small paper bag. Yoh eyed it warily before looking up at his brother again. "I still don't get it."

"Well, seeing as how it's Valentines Day and all I thought I could…"

"Candy?" the younger of the two asked excitedly, reaching out to grab the bag.

Hao pulled the bag away quickly and smirked. "Yes, candy."

Yoh looked at him with pleading brown eyes. "Can't I have some, nii-chan?"

"I got them for you."

Yoh let out a cry of joy and dived for the bag again, only to have it pulled out of reach once again. "Hao!" he sniffled, crawling onto the table so that he could try and wrestle it from his brother.

Hao leaned back and pulled a small candy heart out of the bag, inspecting it with an amused look. "Love you." He read the words engraved into it before popping it into his mouth.

The younger Asakura watched him with a scowl fixed onto his face. "Hao…that's mean."

"Want some, come and get them." Hao teased, licking his lips.

Yoh blinked, then catching on he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips up against Hao's, pushing his tongue into the fire shaman's mouth.

Yoh's tongue touched the candy heart and pulled it back into his own mouth, breaking the kiss with a satisfied grin.

Hao's smirk widened as he smacked his lips. He never really liked candy; he preferred   
Yoh's taste. He pulled out another candy heart and pushed it into Yoh's mouth before pushing him down and straddling him. He looked down at Yoh, watching him suck contentedly on his candy.

With ease, Hao slipped off Yoh's white shirt and was running his hands up and down the boy's chest. Yoh swallowed and moaned softly, squirming beneath him.

"Want more?" Hao whispered, pulling out another treat from his bag, reading the letters printed into the green heart. "Sweetie." Soft lips curled up into a smirk. With the candy pinched between his fingers he gently pushed it into Yoh's mouth along with his fingers.

Yoh sucked greedily, tilting his head back.

Hao withdrew his fingers and moved quickly while Yoh was distracted. With one swift motion he had Yoh's pants unbuckled and unzipped. Yoh looked up, eyes wide. "Onii-chan?"

The older Asakura smiled in an innocent manner and presented Yoh another heart shaped candy. Yoh took it without question, watching Hao slide his green jeans down.

Yoh shivered as the cold air hit his naked body, he reached out to clutch Hao closer bringing warmth to him.

Hao purred as he nuzzled Yoh's neck reaching down to rub him softly, teasingly.

Yoh moaned and arched up, grabbing Hao's long brown hair.

"Shh." Hao cooed, giving Yoh another candy heart.

Carefully he spread Yoh's legs apart and shifted so that he was sitting between Yoh's legs, which were now wrapped around his waist. "This might be uncomfortable." Hao murmured before pushing a dry finger into Yoh's entrance.

Yoh squirmed slightly but was held still by Hao's free hand placed firmly on his hip.

Hao quickly added two more fingers, splaying them as fast as he could.

The younger brunette inhaled sharply, eyes watering in pain. "H-Hao!"

Hao removed his fingers and rewarded Yoh with two more treats, reading each of them before giving them to Yoh. "Cutie," Hao smirked slightly. "Babe."

Yoh caught his breath as he devoured his treats, not noticing Hao grab his hips.

"Ready Yoh-chan?" Hao smirked and without waiting for an answer thrust himself into Yoh, listening to the following scream.

Yoh gulped for air as he adjusted to the invasion. "Hao…"

"It'll be okay." Hao whispered, pushing another candy into Yoh's waiting mouth. He pulled out then pushed back in, going as deep as he could.

Yoh didn't scream this time, he simply squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to tangle his hands in Hao's thick head of hair. "Hao…" he whimpered.

Hao moaned and tossed his head back. "Yoh…"

He thrust again, but at a different angle this time, earning a soft moan of pleasure from Yoh.

Yoh trembled as a pleasurable shock swept through him, only to be intensified when Hao thrust at the spot again. "Hao!" he screamed, arching up and bucking his hips. "Faster!"

Hao obliged to the command happily sweat beading down his brow, candy forgotten.

Moans and pants filled the room along with soft cries of pleasure.

"Gods, Yoh!" Hao screamed as he came violently into his brother. Yoh moaned out Hao's name, his voice slurred as he came at the same moment.

The two brothers lay still, catching their breath. Hao rolled off of Yoh and reached for his bag of candy. This time he pulled out a pink treat and he grinned as he read it.

"Be mine." He read before pushing it between Yoh's swollen lips.

0o0o0

Joh: Ehh that was fun to write!

Jessie: -Dancing-

Joh: -Shrugs- She was like this for a while now… -Watches with a mildly amused look-

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
